


短路规则 Short-circuit rule

by PETS_tt



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETS_tt/pseuds/PETS_tt
Summary: 尽管如此，胸口奇怪的骚动仍然让他感觉陌生，又不会有丝毫不快。“按照人类的规则，从求婚开始。我会帮助刚。”“哈？？？？？？？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mach外传应激产物  
> √切傻复活  
> √女友助攻  
> √瞎编设定  
> x官方小说  
> 狗血言情剧，不OOC好难  
> 超想写战斗的，得后面了  
> 也不知道有没有撞梗…
> 
> 我不拥有他们。

第1话

“……黄石公园体型最大的美洲野牛，喜马拉雅山脉的野生小熊猫……以上充满魅力的动物写真，将与旅行笔记全部收录在梦幻摄影师诗岛刚的《与镜头去世界尽头》一书中……”

平板电视传出的人声、音乐声带着特有的电流质感，用热闹嘈杂填充安静的房间。一个身着紫色棉质睡衣的人影端端正正坐在电视对面的沙发上，目不转睛地注视着那些变幻的画面。细密的睫毛眨动频率很低，掩映其下的双眼格外安静，斑驳的电子光晕反射在他与常人一般无二的瞳仁之上，偶尔在那浓郁茶色的深处，有丝丝缕缕的无机质幽蓝光泽，在明明灭灭地跳跃，悄无声息地闪烁。

房间另一边。一只手握着的智能手机亮起的屏幕显示电话拨打中，听筒传来等待接听的嘟嘟声，一直持续到语音提示“无人接听请稍后再拨”，手机自动切断信号，屏幕光再一次熄灭。诗岛刚微微皱起眉头，翻开通话记录，十几个拨出未接通的电话鲜红扎眼。

他板着脸扔下手机，一骨碌从懒人沙发翻身到地板上，打了两个滚，面朝墙壁蜷缩着不动了。

全神贯注在平板电视上的Chase听见响动不禁转头望去。

“怎么了，刚。”

“……没事。”

“刚说过，我们是死党。”

“……”趴着的人挑起一边眉毛，既不承认也不反驳。

“死党是无话不谈，互相关心，彼此帮助的好朋友。这是人类的规则。” Chase用他特有的缺乏高低起伏抑扬顿挫的腔调继续说道，脸上一丝动摇也无。从某个角度来讲，对刚的不坦率发言向来不为所动的Chase，恐怕比他们所以为的程度还要更加了解对方（当事人绝对不愿承认）。

“……跟你没关系。你好烦啊。”脸冲着墙壁还搂着个抱枕，让刚的声音听起来有点朦朦胧胧。

“和令子有关系。”一颗石子投进安静的湖水中。

“可恶……为什么你在这种地方就这么敏锐啊！啊？”激起的湖水涟漪——刚猛地坐起身转头怒视Chase。发现自己不打自招后，本来就白得过分的脸更白了两分，在极短的的时间内完成了从恼羞成怒到咬牙切齿、最终进入破罐破摔的一连串表情变化，“很糗最不想被知道的人就是你……气死我了……啊啊啊啊！”

为什么老是在这个人面前暴露出自己难看的一面？？就算是在亲姐姐面前，自己也很少愿意流露出这种软弱的样子……刚第不知道多少次忍不住在心底偷偷发问。虽然很丢人……但……好像怎么都瞒不过他。难道是因为自己也不想在他面前继续装模作样？虽然直到今天也没有面对面说过，但他早就已经把他当作真正的死党了。

这一点，早在几年前，就非常清楚，毕竟是他自己亲口承认的。

明明一切早已经过去，可那次亲口承认这家伙是死党的情景，只是回想，也让他的心隐隐作痛。甚至有时候只是看见Chase活生生地坐在自己面前，都会从身体深处生出一股揉碎泪腺连带五脏六腑的酸涩，流窜四肢百骸，恍惚怀疑自己是否依然留在梦境之中。

“说出来听听，我想要帮忙。”揉碎他的那个人发出熟悉的平板而喑哑的声音，散发着让人无法拒绝的态度。

谁又能拒绝Chase呢？

姐姐？进哥？……

没有人。

一时沉默。

刚面露尴尬地别过脸，躲开Chase的视线，小声嘟囔道：“我向令子求婚了。”

“……”Chase伸手摸了摸自己左边胸口，感觉里面的电路有点怪怪的，“恭喜。”迷惑的表情稍纵即逝，开口的瞬间他已经恢复不显山不露水的日常状态。

刚头也不抬地把怀里的抱枕丢到他脸上，“闭嘴啦！我被拒绝了！……现在她根本就不接我电话……”边说着边在空中胡乱挥舞四肢，随后脱力般地垂了下来。

“为什么？”Chase把抱枕放回沙发原来的位置，眼睛余光始终没有离开刚，“看得出来，她爱着你。”

“……我要是知道究竟为什么就不会这么烦了……”刚的肩膀塌了下去，“她讲了很多，可是我却没想通。”

 

【

“谢谢你，刚。可是……我无法接受。抱歉。”

“！……为什么？？”

“你遇见一个怪物教授的女儿，被她欺骗，谅解她，关心她，帮助她，和她交往……假如这个人不是我而是别的女孩呢？以相同的身份、在恰好的时间，和你相遇……”

“这种假设无法成立。在正确的时间遇到的人只有你。我是喜欢你才想和你结婚！”

“是这样吗……”令子露出若有所思的表情，眼睛看向远处，似乎陷入了对往日的回忆，“当我陷入泥沼放弃一切希望的时候，刚就像突然闯入的太阳。强硬，刺眼，却又温暖到不可思议，让人忍不住想要再靠近一些。”

说到这里她回过头定定望着他，“尽管最初我甚至一度有所怀疑，你到底是对我有意思，还是同情怜悯那个你投射在我身上的曾经的自己呢？”

她微微抬起眉头，露出了掺杂着一丝苦涩的笑容，“不过，就算是同情怜悯也无所谓，只要你在我身边就好。我本来是这样想的。”

“令子……”

“一直以来我都心怀感激，谢谢你能出现在我面前。但交往的时间越长……”令子仿佛想起什么似的顿了顿，继续道，“越发现事情并不是想象中的那样……刚，结婚，是因为你真的爱我，还是希望借助一种安全的形式来让他人放心、让自己安心？”

“怎么好像越来越听不懂了……是我哪里做得不够吗？为什么……”

“请不要再被‘差不多该结婚啦’的想法所束缚。我喜欢的刚，是那个十足自信，认定目标就勇往直前，不会屈服，更不会轻易陷入迷惘、自欺欺人的男人。”

“……”刚蹙起一边眉头，在肚子里搜刮着线索，既认真又坦然地说道，“我承认，结婚的念头是从姐姐有了进哥的孩子之后，跟我提过该为未来考虑、安定下来的话开始的。那时我脑海里第一个出现的就是令子……从被欺骗到不忍心，对你在意对你牵挂……然后喜欢上你，这不是理所当然的吗？我们一起经历过那么多，难道这些感觉是骗人的吗？”

“……刚，正是因为我们在一起这么长时间，才足以让我能够从“和你在一起”那种冲昏头脑的喜悦里逐渐清醒过来。尤其是最近，终于明白……”

“……所以说，到底明白了什么……最近怎么了？”

“刚的心，真的属于我吗？”

“啥？？要掏出来给你看吗？”

“哈哈才不要好恶心。如果结婚就能获得幸福，这么容易的话就太好了。

还有啊，喜欢啊，爱啊，需要理所当然吗？”】

 

“恋爱结婚这么复杂的吗……完全没有料到。”刚望着天花板角落，不知道是说给旁边的Chase还是说给自己听，“本来以为，我们都是怪物的孩子，一定能够互相理解，就算是互舔伤口，还是可以一起获得幸福。”

“刚……”

“我好像搞砸了。”刚咧开自嘲的苦笑，视线伴随脑袋放空，缓缓垂落到不知名的地方。

Chase目光转动将他的每一分细微情绪尽收眼底，“雾子和进之介，他们现在还有了英治。我很开心。“他照常用没有情感变化的声线说，“我希望刚也能有属于自己的家人，能够得到幸福。我会帮你的。”

“你一个Roidmude能怎么帮……别开玩笑了。”刚撇撇嘴一脸嫌弃道。

不一会儿，传来窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，Chase感觉到肩膀后侧被带着恒温的什么东西不轻不重地撞了一下。他不由得下意识回头看去，正见到刚耷拉着嘴角偏着卷毛脑袋背过身的，仿佛无事发生过一般拉开了两人距离的模样。

自从Chase复活后，刚偶尔会在抛出不太中听的话后做出这种类似补偿（？）的行为。

Chase能清楚察觉到这个既细微又显著的变化。虽然无论是过去或者现在，他都从来没有介意过。对刚的不坦率，他自认有着充分的理解与认识。

尽管如此，胸口奇怪的骚动仍然让他感觉陌生，又不会有丝毫不快。

“按照人类的规则，从求婚开始。我会帮助刚。”

“哈？？？？？？？”

 

早在两年前，托玲奈、刚和小究，以及异国的哈雷博士的福，成功复活了Chase的意识储存于小战车里。之后经历了短暂的时间线变动性复活（剧场版），以及附身拟态对象小交警（现在是进之介的下属）展开过活动。

迄今为止发生的各种事件，不说全部，他也算知道个七七八八。其中当然也包括刚和令子的那一部分。毕竟他还用狩野洸一的身体做了一点稍微超出他人设的恶作剧不是吗。

后来Chase有进行短暂的分析：为什么对雾子和进之介自己就能顺理成章地做到成人之美全力助攻（哪怕让他经受了自有意识诞生以来最为痛苦的人类情感，同时也对快乐有了全新的注释），而对象换成刚之后却控制不住想要欺负一下。

等等，绝对正义编程的自己存在“欺负”的功能吗？

Chase想到这里楞了一下。也许是因为附身人体之后在短时间内很容易被模拟的人类情绪所影响。情绪……什么情绪*&%￥#@&……

每当他稍微对这种地方追根究底，大脑就仿佛宕机似的无法再继续深入。身体左边腔体内的人造心脏更是像短路一般糟糕，甚至会令他产生听到火花噼里啪啦声的错觉。

因为这样的状况出现已经不是一次两次了，所以他有拜托玲奈桑帮忙检查，得到的回复是没有什么明显的问题，“可能是和新身体还不能完全兼容，使用磨合一段时间就会好了。”

如今，诚如所见，依靠她和修普诺斯的不懈努力，经历过程艰辛、三言两语无法描述的反复实验后，Chase的核心成功再造。在Krim技术的基础上升级研发的全新身体不仅比过去的结实耐用，还删除了制造重加速的能力，总而言之，他重生成为一个对人类而言更为理想的Roidmude。

睁开眼睛看到的第一个景象，是戴着奇怪眼镜的玲奈和抱着阴暗玩偶的小究。两个人脸上是相似的又惊又喜：“—————太好了！！成功啦————！！”，双双欢快地击掌欢呼。

就在他打算开口回应之时，他们中间那个支棱着凌乱卷发，脸色苍白，嘴角肌肉微微颤抖的男人瞬间夺去了他的语言能力。

他的头发变短了——这是Chase脑海里出现的第一个念头。

“刚。”

“你这家伙……总算肯回来了……”对面的男人偏着头，瞪大圆圆的眼睛，接着用手指揉了揉眼角，露出的表情既像欣慰的笑容又像嘲讽的埋怨还像忍耐的哭泣，复杂得吸引着Roidmude紧紧盯住他不放。

“我回来了。”Chase知道这个时候应该按照人类的规矩回以让大家安心的笑容。但不知道为什么，他也很确定，笑不出来也没关系。

“有什么话等我睡醒再说……”刚一边脱力地耷拉着肩膀说道，一边直挺挺栽倒在他身旁，躺平后以惊人的速度进入黑甜乡。

听着身边传来的均匀的呼吸声，Chase转动眼球轻轻扫过旁边的人，也跟着合上了双眼。

这些画面，是可以和雾子相遇、和蛮野决战、和刚偷偷把SINGAL BIKE藏在身上的情景一样，闪烁着耀眼光芒铭刻在他记忆存储器里的独特存在。

感谢Krim给小战车设计的影像记录功能。

 

打从他醒过来那天起，经过和特状科各位的感动的再会，就被打着“为Chase顺利融入人类生活负责到底”旗号的刚义不容辞地拖进了他在日本的据点（公寓）。就好像他是什么一不留神就容易走丢的幼儿园新生，必须放在眼前看着才能安心。

虽然过去的Roidmude已经被消灭，世界上依然还有新的假面骑士继续活跃着与各种各样稀奇古怪的敌人战斗。但警察的工作难免会和神秘特殊的事件产生交集，所以Chase还是跟以前差不多，在学习人类知识的时间之外，时不时去警察局以特聘的身份（谢谢课长）给进之介他们帮帮忙，在不浪费自身能力的同时，顺便赚进人类安身立命的本钱——Money。

一切是如此顺其自然，随着时间的推移，周围的人也逐渐习惯了有他在的日子。不存在适应期的Chase每天过得丰富充实，雾子他们都是一副乐见其成的状态。

按道理，Chase成功复活重回人类生活轨道，刚实现了对死党的执念与报恩，是时候放下内心深处长久以来的包袱，继续向前，展开自己人生的新阶段。

可是刚似乎还是尽量在闲暇时带着他在外面转悠。参观热门景点，吃遍大街小巷，混迹展会祭典……体验各式各样的人类活动。

对了，有时候令子也在。

和令子的初次正式见面发生在两个星期前的休息日。

 

因为比预定的时间提前到了约定地点——女性顾客占压倒性人数的咖啡店。所以刚和Chase选择先在附近的商业街逛一逛。

仲春的风拂面而过蕴含清爽凉意，如洗碧空昭示出今天是怎样一个适合逛街的好天气。小孩骑在肩头的家长，手挽着手的情侣，三五成群的小年轻，头上缀满银丝的老人，操着半生不熟日语的观光客……

他们踩着不紧不慢的脚步穿过街头熙熙攘攘的人流，Chase突然停了下来。

右边是一间栽满郁郁葱葱绿植，装饰机车金属软装，品味特别不拘一格的书店。门口的墙壁上张贴着整排新书预告海报——

“Follow the instinct《与镜头去世界尽头》梦幻摄影师·诗岛刚·全新作品·即将发售”

“刚的书。”Chase的视线滞留在海报上的宣传图片。上边印有一只圆乎乎毛茸茸，支棱着圆弧三角耳朵，鼻尖挑出可爱曲线的动物侧脸，黑葡萄似的眼睛却又充满坚毅。“小熊猫，拍得很好。”

“嗯~嗯。”刚自然放松的嘴唇微微闭上又张开，边发出回应声边点了点下巴，伸出的手在空中挽了两个花哨的手势，摇头晃脑露出得意洋洋的表情，“果然很棒吧！还用说吗？不愧是我！”

 

“搞什么啊突然停下来还动来动去很危险的啊知道吗？吓死人了！咦，这不是诗岛刚和Chase吗，真巧啊。”

听见耳熟的高调嗓音冷不丁从背后响起，刚和Chase不禁齐齐回头看去。

在看清楚背后人是谁的同时，刚的眼睛瞳孔不由自主地收缩了一下，心底泛起不详的预感。

“你们也是出来约会的吗？真是羡慕。哼，本来人家也是两个人的，谁叫有些人非要跟过来。”

“好久不见。Chase，我的朋友，最近过得好吗？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

第2话

 

空气中漂浮着甜腻的香味。

假日里形形色色、打扮得花枝招展的顾客塞满了装潢复古的网红咖啡店，但这一桌仍然显得格外醒目，来来往往的人都忍不住要多看一眼。

当事人的心情可能就没有看上去那么美妙了。

之前在外面瞎逛的时候，诗岛刚已经觉得有点饿了，现在坐在吃东西的地方，他却硬生生有了一丝反胃。

如果不是旁边坐着的那三个计划之外的人的话。

“我说，你们Roidmude又不用吃饭，跑来凑什么热闹啊！” 眼睛黏着开始互相打招呼入座的令子和Chase，他倾身靠近旁边的不速之客——Heart和他的两个挂件——Brain与Medic，用只有他们四个人能听到的声音吐槽道。

“Medic一向对人类的食物非常有兴趣，这么好的天气陪她出来不是很好吗。进之介他们也说过希望我们尽可能去像人类一样生活，终有一天能理解除了战斗之外更多的生命意义，找到与人类和平共存的相处之道。”Heart穿着和以往相比更为日常的不规则红色皮衣，明明还是很骚包的颜色款式，却不会过于轻浮，反而透露出闲适与优雅。

“Heart大人，这家店现在超级受欢迎，我可是好不容易才预约上的，你一定要尝尝看哦。来，菜单，推荐这款pancake，我之前有试过很美味。”Medic用黑色系街头风私服换下了洋装，搭配蓬松编发，脖子和手上挂着kirakira的饰品。

“哎呀哎呀，看起来热量很高不说，配料简直甜得掉牙，你自己也就算了，给Heart吃这种东西真的没问题吗？”Brain则放下了制服式的外套，改为与以往同色系的墨绿休闲西装，有效缓和了神经质的感觉。总而言之，他们仨今天看上去确实是出来约会的模样。

刚偷偷摸摸觑向Chase，还可以，完全不输阵啊！一想到自己曾经的打算，不禁冒出两滴冷汗：他原本打算让Chase平时穿穿自己的衣服就好，没料到虽然他俩身高差不了多少，但体格差却让Chase几乎没办法穿得合身。简直万幸，有单独带他去买衣服真是太好了。（为什么连这种奇怪的地方都有竞争意识？？）

“干吗，嫉妒我找得到好吃的东西让Heart大人开心？你今天可以选择不来的呀，又没有人逼你。”

“怎么可能让你跟Heart两个人单独相处！想得美！你做梦！Heart最亲近最信任的位置绝对不会让给你的！”

“Brain，Medic，好了好了，先点餐吧。”

原本一脸八卦盘算着跟来看热闹的家伙们反而自己开始内院起火，还熊熊燃烧愈演愈烈。

眼前这三个，就是Chase醒过来之前反复实验的副成果。又是他们先了一步，果然三个人一起跑得更快吗， 虽然让大家都颇感意外的是他们仨能共用一个核心安全复活。不过都不是有机生命的范畴了，发生点状况外的展开好像也不足为奇。还记得他们回来那天年纪一把的老现哭得眼睛不是眼睛鼻子不是鼻子，弄得玲奈桑又好笑又心疼。刚在心里继续吐槽着，面上翻了半个不明显的白眼。

不过很快他的注意力就完全被今天的主角们拉走了。

“Chase，很高兴见到你，我叫西崛令子，是刚的女朋友。过去经常听他提起你，今天终于见到了，完全不像他说的那样，虽然和狩野先生长着相同的脸。”令子仔细描画的眉眼，涂着淡彩的嘴唇，牵动甜美的微笑，都在努力释放出善意，微微紧绷的背却透露出她的紧张不安。

这些细微的不自然落在Chase和刚的眼中：她对Roidmude残存着不好的记忆。

“令子你好。我是，刚的死党。就和你知道的一样，我是Roidmude。”

Chase当然知道这并非他们两人的初次见面，但第一次遇见的状况显然不适合在今天这种轻松愉快的氛围中提起。

“喂喂，如果世界上能有一个Roidmude可以和人类做朋友的话，一定就是这家伙了。”无视隔壁三人组的存在，刚再自然不过地抛出定论。

“刚真的很喜欢你。”令子对Chase露出了今天见面以来的第一个发自内心的笑容。

“啊！饿死了，有什么话待会儿慢慢聊，我们先点吃的吧！”

受益于Medic的充分准备三人组的餐很快点好，而令子作为咖啡店的粉丝客群，也早早锁定好了今天要品尝的心仪美味。

剩下两个大男人略显尴尬地端详着菜单。服务员挂着营业用微笑静候一旁。

“轻飘飘PINKPINK云朵巧克力舒芙蕾。”异口同声。

“为什么要跟我点一样的？你不觉得这个名字念一遍真的有点……恶。”

“明明是刚，和我点一样的。”

“这可是他们店每天限量销售的招牌产品啊。”

“所以按这家店的规则，点它是理想的选择。”

“你们感情还真好啊。”

“多亏我人好，你看他的样子就知道他没有什么朋友，我只好勉为其难将就一下……”

 

令子喜欢刚，Chase能感觉到。

大家坐在一起吃饭，他很开心。

尽管Roidmude并不需要吃东西来补充能量维持活动，但可口美味依然可以带来足够多的幸福感。在模仿人类饮食方面，Chase从来不吝啬自己的热情与好奇。

烤得松软馥郁的舒芙蕾松饼，浇上云朵般缓慢流溢的奶油，洒满醇厚的黑巧克力粉，树莓雪葩点缀其间，装饰出美丽的图案。咬上一口，浓香甜软顿时从唇齿一路盈满心田，雪葩恰到好处地综合了甜腻，而黑巧给最后的回味添上一抹甘醇的苦涩。

 

“虽然看上去好像有一点奇怪，但没想到大家人都挺不错的。”与Roidmude三人组分开后，刚和Chase一起送令子回家。

“Chase，很高兴能认识你，今天过得非常愉快。”令子边说着，边笑意盈盈地望向Chase.

“我也是。”Chase简洁而认真地回道，温和地接触上对方的眼神。

“喂喂喂喂，搞什么搞什么，当我不存在吗！”某人嚷嚷着冲出来从中间横插一杠，强行隔断他们的目光接触。成功被吸引注意力的两个人，不由得露出被逗乐的表情。虽然Chase还是那种不熟悉不留意就不会发觉的笑意，但这份其乐融融的氛围一直延续到他们抵达目的地。

“刚，”站在家门口的令子停下了掏钥匙的动作，回过身对着刚的方向，犹豫的视线滑过他的眼睛，说话的样子显得有些吞吞吐吐，“要不要进来坐坐？”

刚用手指抓了抓后脑勺，偷偷瞥了一眼旁边的Roidmude——Chase一副状况外地沉默着，正直地充当着背景板。

“今天就不打扰你休息了。早点睡。”

“嗯……，”令子难掩失落地微笑着点点头，向他们挥手道别，“你们路上小心。”

合上房门，令子背靠在门板内侧，轻轻叹出一口气。

 

刚和Chase肩并肩走在返回公寓的路上。

“谢谢你，刚。”

“？干吗突然道谢。”

“刚把重要的人介绍给我认识。”

“啊……嗯。”

“由此可以推论，我在你的心里也很重要。”

“……啧，你这家伙口气越来越大了啊！”

幸福感。

是作为人类的感觉。

Chase至今仍能清楚感觉到那股甜蜜又苦涩的味道缠绕着人工味蕾。

 

 

时间调回现在。

在Chase立下要帮助刚求婚的豪言壮语之后，他们抵达第一站。

“雾子、进之介，你们是怎么约会的？”

“啥？？？？？？”

“就是约会的场所，大概做些什么之类。”

“约……约……约会啊……哈、哈哈，那个这个……我们都是警察啊！你也知道警察工作很忙……比如圣诞节一起吃饭啊那是部门尾牙我想想……一起逛超市也算吧……”

“……我、我和进之介约会？？我们是搭档天天抬头不见低头见总是在一块儿，休假的话还要专门去约会是不是有点奇怪……执行便装任务的时候……”

“部门尾牙，也就是说，约会是可以和好几个人一起进行。”

“一般情况来说是两个人啦！当然也有四人约会之类的……不过我们没有这么做过。”

雾子和进之介不约而同抹着额头的汗，伴随着嘴角轻微抽搐。“Chase，为什么突然问这个？？”你才活过来该不会是故障了吧？？

“需要参考一下。你们是已经结婚有小孩的人了，应该很有经验。”

“参参参参考！？？”

“是的，为了刚。”

“什、什么！？？刚！？”夫妇俩同时转头望向刚。

“别问我，我什么也不知道……”一脸无可奈可的刚托着下巴，眯起眼睛看着坐在地板上专心致志玩小汽车玩具的英治。

“下一个问题，进之介是怎么向雾子求婚的？”Chase全然不在意他们的反应，继续按照自己的步调发问。

“恩，是眼魂事件的时候，本来早就准备好了戒指一直放在身上，还没等到合适的时机送给她，我就和尊一起被带到了2005年。然后，”进之介显得有些不好意思地猫着背挠挠头发，“嘿嘿，我把戒指埋在土里，用电话告诉雾子在同一个地方挖出来……当时不知道能不能顺利回来，想着不管怎么样都得向她传达自己的心意才行。”

雾子也开始有些脸红红地眼神游离，下意识抬手捂了捂嘴唇。这一举动反而把无名指的婚戒暴露出来，吸引了在场另外两个人的视线，察觉到的她又慌忙把手缩了回去。

“原来如此。”刚一脸促狭地挤眉弄眼，“我说那之后怎么突然就戴上戒指了呢。没想到啊进哥，成长了不少啊，可以可以，很强很强，干得漂亮。”

闻言雾子一下坐正身体，直直盯着他道：“今天Chase是因为你来的。老实交代吧，到底是怎么一回事。”

同时在姐姐和Chase无机质的眼神逼视下，刚硬着头皮把来龙去脉简单讲了一遍。期间夹杂着无人理睬的抱怨。

听到令子在被求婚时的反应之后，进之介和雾子彼此使用眼神交流，陷入了短暂的沉思。

进之介率先开口问道：“也就是说现在要准备再次求婚？”

不等到回答，他迅速斟酌了一下字句，继续提出疑问，“刚，首先我认为你可能需要认真考虑一下，再次求婚这件事，确定一定要做吗？”

“我赞成进之介说的。结婚是两个人的事，令子本人的意愿务必要放在前面。”

三个人的视线集中在刚身上。

沉默了片刻，刚下意识地抬头看了看Chase，又飞速把目光转开，接着缓缓点头道，“我确定。就这么轻易放弃，不是我的风格。而且，就像令子说的那样，有些事情我必须得去弄个明白。”

“如果你已经决定好了，那么我们作为你的家人，一定会全力以赴支持你。无论最后结果如何。”进之介咧出令人安心的笑容，用他坚实又可靠的手掌拍了拍刚的肩膀。

“听上去令子对过去的事还存有心结。她对你们俩之间的进一步发展，似乎也缺乏必要的信心。”雾子以过来人的经验，从对方的角度提出了推测。

“可我对她和以前没什么不同啊。难道我不是超完美的结婚对象吗？？”

“但你们约会老是带上Chase是不是有点问题……”

“Chase好不容易回来我想多花点时间陪他，现在又不怎么需要战斗了，剩下当然是完成各种死党应该干的事情！而且令子和他相处得挺好的啊……”

……

进之介和雾子再次互相确认了一下眼神，都在对方的眼睛里看明白了绕过这个话题的意思。

“求婚，需要能让对方感受到足够的诚意。想要帮她解开心结，恐怕还是得回到Roidmude事件上去。”

“那‘尤其是最近’又是指什么呢？”进之介眉头间的折痕变深，抬眼间恰好看到雾子露出有若有所思的神情，在她脸上转瞬即逝。

“……总之先去联系特状科的大家，看看能围绕Roidmude提出什么作战方案吧。”

 

“雾子。”进之介突然叫住身前的人。

“嗯？”目送弟弟和Chase离开背影的雾子回过头，向他投去询问的目光。

“明天休假，来一场久违的约会吧！”

雾子顿时睁大眼睛，接着连连点头，嘴角微弯绽放梨涡浅笑，“好！”

进之介心满意足地抱住她。两个人享受着片刻难得的安静温存。

“进之介，不知道为什么，我心里有点不安。”

“……你相信刚吗？”

“相信。”

“我也相信。他总会找到属于自己的路。一直以来都是如此。”

“那Chase……”

“他还有你，有我，有英治。”

“诶，英治、要给英治准备明天出门要带的东西，都这个时候了！”雾子猛然惊醒，推开他的怀抱，整个人开始陷入抓狂状态，挠得头发变得乱糟糟。

“没问题、没问题、别担心，有我呢，我来收拾！”

 

“和特状科的大家约好在周六开碰头会。明天先休息一下吧。晚安。”刚把手机放在床头柜，伸出一只手揉着眼睛，半个身子陷进了柔软的被子里。

“这些是在网络上收集的热门求婚地点。你今天先看一下。帮你预约了明天婚礼策划公司的求婚服务面谈，记得早起。”换上紫色睡衣的Chase走进卧室，把一个IPAD放在他身上。

刚曾经吐槽过Roidmude又不需要睡觉，为什么要买睡衣，但看到Chase一脸期待的表情（？？），最后还是老老实实带他去了一趟睡衣专卖店。结果Chase根本没有多看，直接选了一套和他的一模一样只是颜色不同的款式。

“啊？？喂喂？？？要求婚的好像是我……怎么你比我还积极啊？？”

“晚安。”Chase说完就钻进了旁边地板上铺好的的被窝。

 

攥着打开“X大热门浪漫求婚胜地”页面的IPAD，刚默默躺了回去。

一向主动的自己，这次却像是被其他人推着前进呢……明明是自己做的决定。难道仅仅一次的失败，就令自己失去了干劲吗？

还有，Chase那家伙，当红娘是有瘾吗？？

既然那么想看我求婚，那就一定要求个漂漂亮亮的婚给你看！哼。

……为什么越想越感觉，心里空落落的。

不能再想了，诗岛刚。

赶紧睡！睡吧。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑脑外传要出了！！！太棒了！！啊！！——（土拨鼠.jpg）  
> 然后这篇将有90%的可能被打脸…  
> 请当时间线在脑外传之前好了。


	3. 第3话

第3话

 

“那么首先请问一下，两位有心仪的场地吗？”身着正装的婚礼服务公司的工作人员保持亲切的标准营业用笑脸，不动声色地用打量着面前的两位新客人，“这些是我们曾经服务过的部分案例资料，包含有场地选址与布置风格，可供参考。”

一时的安静。

从进服务公司大楼开始，刚和Chase就收获了一路或明或暗的注目礼。毕竟两个男人携手（？）来到这里，还不用说什么做什么，就已经是个横看竖看都排的上号的景观。

此时此地刚无比感谢自己天生的脸皮。

“两位大可放心。我们作为历史悠久的专业服务机构，对不同类型的客户都拥有丰富的接待经验，如今社会风气越来越开明，有不少像两位这样的客人在家人和朋友的支持与祝福下选择了我们，也是对我们工作的信任与肯定，毕竟纵观都内，就涵盖软硬件的全程服务来说，不管是场地设施还是服务措施我们均长期保持领先业界的多元化、个性化，相信一定会让两位得到心满意足的结果。”

“她在说什么？刚。”两个人压低声音悄悄咬耳朵。Chase首先发挥不懂就问的精神。

“……可能是商业话术。反正资料里的都能选就行了。”刚在回答的时候迟疑了一下，强摁掉脑海一闪而过的荒谬念头。

看着桌子对面越靠越近挨在一块儿的两颗脑袋，工作人员小姐的笑意越发甜美。

“刚，喜欢华丽的。”

“嗯……马戏团不错诶，我喜欢。”刚翻阅着资料册，两人的目光共同流连于色彩斑斓的图片，“可是会不会太浮夸了。”他蹙了蹙眉头，轻微地撅了撅嘴唇，“选传统一点的比较保险吧，摩天轮这个好！果然还是要夜景，五光十色比较带劲。”他的脸骤然焕发出找到新大陆的快乐光彩，呲着牙看向Chase，一副寻求赞赏的小模样。

对方给了他一个肯定的眼神，老实地点头。

“您的眼光真好，摩天轮预约排期时间不短，但绝对物有所值。请问有多少亲属参加呢？”

“十几个人吧。”

“希望举办的时间呢？”

此时小会客厅的门被敲响，另外一位工作人员的身影出现在门边，他鞠躬后直起身体，问道：

“抱歉打扰了。田中桑，那两位预约咨询求婚方案的客人已经到了吗？”

“诶？不是婚礼方案吗？”

 

“哎，明明这么相配，居然不是一对，真是太可惜了。”

“田中桑，最近13L漫画改编的电视剧看太多了吧，又开始了。”

“我的眼光可是很专业超毒辣的。那两个小哥，可不是看上去那么简单哦。”

“……是是是，尊敬的服务业绩No.1。说起来，摩天轮游乐园那边这两天好像发生了奇怪的事件。”

“什么什么？”

 

婚礼服务公司的小插曲后，Chase和刚决定去摩天轮踩点。

今天并非节假日，游乐场却依然游人众多，里里外外一片热闹祥和的景象。距离夏天还有将近一个月，气温却急不可耐地开始扒拉着人们的衣物，尤其是像现在这个点的下午。

刚双手拿着甜筒冰淇淋从甜品店窗口走回来，一支递给Chase，另一支塞进自己嘴里。

两个人就这么坐在摩天轮不远处的长椅上。从这个角度看，刚总觉得这个摩天轮好像有点眼熟。（假面骑士爆炸了.jpg）

Chase圈着手指小心翼翼握住松脆的甜筒皮，注视着身边的刚吃得像仓鼠一样鼓起来的脸颊。

“快吃啊，看着我干嘛。再不吃要化了。”察觉到他视线的刚因为嘴巴塞满了，口齿不清地说道。

Chase这才低头舔了舔手里的冰淇淋，霎时间瞳孔放大，然后再也无暇他顾地猛啃起来。抬起脑袋的时候他浑然不觉自己嘴唇上边沾了半圈白胡子。

刚禁不住噗嗤笑出声，连忙把剩下的一点甜筒“卡兹卡兹”扔进嘴巴，飞快从包里掏出相机，趁着Chase还一副傻呆呆的表情“咔嚓咔嚓”给他拍了下来。突然想起来他们俩作为死党，却还有没一张合影，实在太不像话了，于是他单手搂住他的肩膀摆出合理的自拍距离，娴熟地定格了他俩的第一张合影相片——一脸懵懂嘴唇上沾着冰淇淋的Chase和twinkle眼勾起嘴角笑出梨涡的刚。

不知不觉日头西斜，距离摩天轮天黑亮灯还有一段时间。

“这天气怎么越来越热。”刚边嘀咕着边脱下薄夹克，看到旁边衬衣外面罩着套头马甲依旧一副清凉无汗模样的Chase，无语地把衣服团吧团吧放进挎包，就在这个时候，一个鸡蛋大小的东西从包里掉了出来，落在地面上滴溜溜滚走了。

两个7、8岁的小孩嬉笑打闹着跑过，穿着运动鞋的脚一踹就把它踢飞出去。这还没完，小孩们有意无意地边跑边你一脚我一脚让它加速运动滚得更远。

“不会吧……”刚嗫嚅着发出声音，定睛看着那个东西——没能送出的戒指和它的盒子。下一秒身边的人影已经如离弦之箭般弹射出去。刚在脑子转过来之前，身体也跟着先跑了起来。

正是猫嫌狗不爱年纪的小孩，发现后面有人追赶，顿时跑得更起劲了，脱缰的野马一般窜得风快，完全没有注意到前面路口正高速驶来的卡车。

刚发挥超乎常人的体术赶在他们跑上马路前摁住了其中一个小家伙，从他的角度正好看到Chase抱住另外一个在马路边打了个滚后停了下来。

而戒指盒却骨碌碌向车轮下一秒即将碾过的轨迹直直滚去，眼睁睁看着就要报废。

千钧一发之际，那个熟悉的紫色影子毫不犹豫地冲了上去。

一切都发生在电光火石之间。

 

好不容易经过一番牛头不对马嘴的告诫劝慰，送走点头哈腰道歉的熊孩子家长。刚终于可以开始理会身旁的那个家伙。

看到眼前灰头土脸的人朝自己摊开手露出戒指盒，刚就气不打一处来，一把拽住他的衣领破口大骂。

“你搞什么啊！？？不要命了？！这不过只是一个死物罢了！”

“这是刚很重要的东西。如果没有了，你会很困扰。”

“没有人拜托你做这些！凭什么自作主张擅自行动啊！！”

“嗯。”

单方面争执了几句，刚被Roidmude不紧不慢的的态度堵得语塞，怒气冲冲地推开他，头也不回地转身离开。

一个人漫无目的在外面转到天色擦黑了才往家的方向走去。

临到进家门之前刚又开始担心，Chase有没有回来；万一Chase不回来了……

扭钥匙的时候发现房门并没有反锁的迹象，刚这才把悬着的心放回肚子里。然后又对会产生这些反应的自己感到不争气，根本火上浇油。

不等他理清情绪，烦恼的源头已经出现在视线范围内。

没有打开照明的房间，仅仅依靠窗户外洒进的月色与霓虹所带来的的光亮，苟延残喘。Chase半边身影浸没在黑暗之中。他还是一如既往，冷冷静静，一动不动，仿佛一个人偶。

刚微不可察地叹了口气，一路径直穿过他身边。

“刚。”

听见对方出声叫住自己，刚停下来用背对着他。

“为什么……”为什么生气？

“……”刚侧过头瞪着他，强压住的无奈怒气，最终化作明显的叹息从身体内部逃逸而出。“根本没有人拜托过你，你为什么要自动自发为别人付出那么多，让人看了就火大。”

“保护人类是我的本能。我只是在做自己想做的事情。”

“可是那些被你保护的人，被你无条件付出的人，又该怎么办才好……”

“怎么样都没关系。人们怎么想，怎么看待我都无所谓。只要我爱着人类就够了。”

“我……！我只是希望你能更珍惜自己一些。你到底明不明白啊？”刚转过身脱口而出的话语，伴随着不耐烦的啧声，他横眉竖目将视线投向Chase融化在阴影里愈发幽深的瞳仁。

“珍惜……自己？”Chase缓慢转动眼珠，眉心轻微蹙起，露出罕见的迷茫表情。

仅仅这么一个微不足道的表情，只花费那么短短一个瞬间，刚就感觉自己的胸腔里，至今为止累积的不痛快不耐烦、愤恨也好恼怒也罢，统统烟消云散。

Chase看到刚的脸色眨眼间发生的剧烈变化——那是他记忆体里从未记载过的晦暗与明亮。这样的刚让他感到陌生，同时，呼吸困难。

“喂，Chase。”刚难得耐着性子好声好气和他说话，“从来没有人教过你，该如何去珍惜自己，对吗？”

“……”连Chase自己也没有意识到地悄悄抿紧了嘴唇。

“以前没有就没有吧。有件事我得先声明，从现在开始就有了。”刚靠近他，用眼睛攫住了他的眼，透出狡猾混合促狭的笑意，嘴角下方小小的梨涡既深刻又张扬，晃花了Chase的视线，也开始晃晕他的人造脑子。

他记得雾子在差不多的位置也有一枚相似的梨涡。

以前是因为刚是雾子的弟弟，无论刚本人如何放狠话、一见面就要跟他吵架打架，都丝毫不会妨碍自己爱屋及乌，早早把他纳入自己保护范围的最高优先级。可不知道从什么时候开始，这份爱屋及乌的感情在不知不觉中已经慢慢发酵，变成了今天这样不可名状、无法描摹的特殊存在。

会让人轻飘飘，软绵绵，时而酸涩，时而混乱，以及如此时此刻般无法否认的酣畅。

还有像人类醉酒似的短路故障吗……Chase难得地陷进了自己的思绪。

刚半天没等到他的回应，不禁有一点点不开心。他忍不住仔细望向Chase——维持冰块样子走着神，嘴唇放松微微张开，隐隐约约露出洁白的牙齿和更里面颜色艳丽的部分。这家伙的嘴唇真的是……长得特别好亲。

现在那份饱满色泽与绮丽曲线仿佛全部都在诱惑着他，让他不由自主越靠越近。

房间的温度似乎陡然升高。刚能感觉到自己呼吸变得急促，心脏也不受控制地往喉咙猛烈弹跳。真的发出好大的声音，大到连自己的耳朵都能听到血液鼓动的程度。

Chase的冰块脸五官隽永，脸部的线条却意外温柔——和他在Roidmude里也少有的冷酷无机质，分明相当格格不入才对。但他时不时自然流露的傻乎乎，还有像现在这样，直勾勾望着自己的眼神……

“刚？”他喑哑的嗓音混合温热的吐息，轻轻拂过眼前人近在毫厘的鼻头唇尖。

搞什么鬼？现在这什么情况？？？

刚猛然打了个激灵退开身体，下意识地吞咽了一口口水。企图让心脏吞落回去，别再乱来了。然后迅速选择无视Chase的存在，“太热了，浑身臭汗，我去洗澡！你别跟过来啊。” 他一边嚷嚷着一边头也不回地往屋内狂奔而去。

剩下一个Roidmude留在原地若有所思。光从外表无法知晓，PRODO身体内部是在如何复杂地高负荷运转。这次不只是胸口，连嘴唇也像短路起火般滚烫，那可怕的温度烧得Chase的人工脑子迷迷糊糊，不知该何去何从。

最后他的目光停滞在手指间那个还没来得及物归原主的丝绒小盒子，弹簧的部分轻轻一碰便打开，露出在昏暗光线下依然闪烁的金属光泽。

 

一夜无眠。

刚在睁眼的时候，暗自做了决定，要用插科打诨缓解昨晚的尴尬（？）。

等到两人打照面的时候才发现自己多虑了。

Chase和之前的六十多个早晨没有多少区别，正老老实实地在卫生间洗漱台前一面挤着牙膏一面对他点了点头以示早安。

刚自然而然走进狭小的空间，站到马桶跟前，眼睛还迷迷瞪瞪没有完全清醒的样子。双手伸到裤腰下方，准备像往常一样释放一整夜的压力源泉。拉链拉到一半手却停住了。他看起来一副不知道该不该继续往下拉的模样，好像今天才头一回意识到旁边Chase的存在。

“今天是星期六。”Chase没头没脑地说道。

“嗯？”脑袋一团浆糊，混乱得一匹的刚听见后条件反射地抬眼看向他。

“和特状科的的大家约好开碰头会。”Chase微微收拢下巴，朝他露出怀疑的眼神——你该不会忘了吧。

“！！？你怎么不早告诉我？？几点了？？”很好，经过这该死（？）的一天，他还真的给忘到九霄云外去了。

“又没有人说过需要提醒。”

 

 

饶是刚的脸皮再坚韧，这会儿也轻微感觉不适。

久违的特状科办公室白板——对就是以前用来分析罪案线索的那个——今天也涂画得满满当当——如果上面没有“刚的求婚大作战”几个字就更好了。

“以上，就是本回作战的基本思路，大家有问题的话可以现在提出。”进之介高挑的身影站在白板前，面对众人主持本次会议。

“等等等等一下！为什么要我去扮005号啊！？……”坐在下面的Brain发出哀嚎，配合他特有的肢体语言——咬手帕。

“005号早就被消灭了。你扮的是‘疑似005号’。”

“啊管他到底叫什么呢！”

“谁让你复活在跟005同款的蝙蝠型新PRODO身体上了呢，这也是无可奈何的选择对吧，Heart大人。”Medic在一旁不冷不热地说着风凉话。

“Brain，这次的任务非常重要，全靠你表现了，我相信你不会让我失望。”

“Heart！！——”Brain激动地扑向他，Heart从善如流“好乖好乖”地轻轻环抱住他和紧随其后靠过来的Medic。

自从三人组复活以来，Heart与他的第一个人类朋友——进之介口头签订了“人类Roidmude和平互助协议”，总算是迎来了三年前大家就翘首期盼的皆大欢喜的局面。

大概就是因为太和平了，他们才有这么多闲心来搅和这件事。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，准备进主线了
> 
> 谢谢每个留下印记的朋友，没有你们我更不了这么勤快
> 
> 如果有想看的梗、想聊的话题都大欢迎，因为这里也是没有朋友可以一起讨论刚切的可怜鬼（卑微.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

“OK、OK，最后再确认一遍，”刚按捺不住蹦到前面去，手搭上进之介的肩膀，把他按到台下的桌位坐好。

“小究负责给令子的通讯设备定向发送疑似005号引发骚乱的假讯息。

现桑和Medic乔传打扮成父女游客，负责演好被伪005号·Brain袭击的诱饵。

姐姐、进哥和Heart，令子的引导以及现场的维护就交给你们了。

装备支援还是我们最最可靠的玲奈桑。

课长就……”

“是是是，没问题，当天的运势情报就交给我吧！”课长亮出新手机屏幕向群众微笑示意。

 

“刚，那我呢？”现场唯一没被点到名的人左看右看后忍不住发问。

“怎么会忘记你。我可是给你安排了一个特等席，保证你可以好好观赏全场演出。”刚给了Chase一个包含深意的戏谑眼神。

“请登场的演员们务必熟读剧本。大家都明白了吗？”

“明白！！！”

“那么，行动！”

“Yeah！！——”

“虽然说这个方案的核心部分是我自己的主意……可是你们会不会太配合了一点。”刚一屁股坐在桌前，单手支在上面撑住下巴将脸压到变形，眼神逐渐死亡。

“因为很有趣啊！”玲奈歪着头笑得一脸灿烂，“想想看，在100多米的高空中，被心仪的HERO从危难中拯救，通过人在吊桥效应的作用下产生的小鹿乱撞Dokidoki来成功唤回对方的感情，最后再趁热打铁告白求婚，实在是太疯狂太浪漫了！刚，我们支持你！！”

特状科其他人纷纷表示赞同。

刚只能在一片喜气洋洋的肯定中挠乱头发。

 

 

夜幕低垂。

染着茶色头发的女性独自走在步行道。

中跟单鞋踩在地面发出的嗒嗒响声，全然被嘈杂的环境音所淹没。

西崛令子脸色苍白，眼底泛青，神情恍惚，行进的脚步却全无迟疑，甚至快得有几分焦躁。

摩天轮的光辉在渐浓的夜色中愈发璀璨。那些爬上她脸颊不断扩大的色块，在眼瞳中倒映出光怪陆离的姿态。

已经在路过附近的两个夜晚都感觉到曾经像噩梦一般纠缠着她的重加速。原来不是错觉吗……她低头望向手机屏幕，确认着今天收到的讯息——游乐园连续不明失踪案件。发件地址是警局对Roidmude事件相关人专设的特殊通道，说明事件暂时还未对外公布。

令子深呼吸一口气，按捺住紧张的情绪，加快前进的步伐。越靠近摩天轮附近越有一种强烈的预感。有什么熟悉又未知的东西在前方等待着她。

摩天轮下面排队的游客不多不少，她刚刚踏进范围，就看见雾子匆匆而过的身影。

雾子穿着制服，难道……令子心里响起警铃。

“各单位注意了，目标已经出现在游客等候区，姐姐上前接应。”埋伏在摩天轮四处的特状科众人耳麦里响起了刚的声音，顿时都打起十二分精神，“Brain，等现桑和Medic坐上摩天轮就该你登场了。”

 

“爸爸，我们好久没有一块儿来游乐场玩了呢。真是令人怀念啊。”

“美子，一想到你快要去海外读大学了，爸爸就既开心又舍不得，我的女儿啊~~。”

“约好今天要笑着度过的啊，让我们一起继续创造美好回忆吧。”

“美子！！——”

黏着胡子顶着帽子的现桑和戴着短假发穿着制服的Medic，排在摩天轮等候队伍的前排，认真地演好自己的角色。

 

“雾子姐……”令子快步走到雾子身前，“穿着制服，果然这里发生什么了吗……”

“令子？”雾子好像才发现她似的，不禁睁大了双眼，唇线紧绷，表情显得紧张起来，“你怎么来了……对了你也收到了讯息。总之，我们接到任务，今天这边可能会有特殊事件发生。”

“是重加速……”

“什么？重加速？”

“一定没错，这两天我都有感觉到重加速现象，可是每次持续时间都很短，我以为是没休息好产生了错觉……”

雾子听着听着皱起了眉头。

监听另一边的几个人也面面相觑，露出奇怪的表情。

现在只有骑士形态下才能开启重加速……但最近他们所有能变身的人都没有变过……

此时监视屏里显示老现和Medic这边已经排到位置，正在工作人员的帮助下乘坐摩天轮。

 

“你们父女的感情真好啊，那么，”伴随一声巨响，初始蝙蝠型Roidmude跳落在摩天轮车厢的顶棚，引发了剧烈震颤，“欢迎体验地狱的滋味！！哈哈哈哈哈——”Roidmude一把抓住现桑的手臂，将他从车厢内拖了出来，三步并作两步跳上了摩天轮的高处。空中回荡着老现发出的惨叫。

Brain这个演技有点过头了啊，005是个疯狂的家伙但不是搞笑角色……Medic强忍着吐槽没有出声，面上还要装作惊慌失措尖叫连连的样子。

游客惊叫着四散逃离，早早隐蔽在附近的进之介和Heart一边疏散人群一边连忙赶了过来。而蝙蝠Roidmude已经将老现挂在高处某一层车厢外，回身跳下，直直落在令子僵硬的身体前。

一直紧紧观察对方动作的雾子飞身冲上去打算护住令子。就在她距离令子还剩不到两步远的时候，所有人的动作都慢了下来——还是原来的配方还是熟悉的味道，正是特状科所有人都不陌生的“泥沼”现象。

“那不是Brain。”进之介艰难地向前挣扎挪动肢体，“又是谁呢……”

“进之介！”五颜六色的Shift car从空中高速路疾驰而来，响起的熟悉嗓音让他红了眼圈。

 

同样遭受泥沼影响的监控室内，Chase在察觉到不对劲的下一秒，火速掏出刚揣在挎包里的的驱动器腰带扔给它的主人。

“刚。”

碰到腰带的同时，刚的行动恢复了正常，他迅速把腰带戴上，“果然出现了。”他转头看向Chase，勾起一边嘴角露出自信的笑容，“走吧，该轮到假面骑士出动了。”

“别忘了这个。”Chase把一个东西呈完美的抛物线扔了过来。

刚接住后定睛一看——是之前弄掉的丝绒戒指盒。原来Chase一直随身带着。他心情复杂地看了眼Chase，最终化作了坚定的眼神。

 

不受重加速影响的Heart和Medic拦在不明身份的Roidmude面前，却暂时不敢做出进一步动作——令子被对方抓在手里。

“不乖乖听话的女儿，该怎么处理才好？”

Heart用语言威慑对方，“放开她。”

“哼哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是可笑，为什么要听你的。”蝙蝠Roidmude拥有和005号差不多的声线与狂热，“Heart，你们和人类混在一起太久，已经背叛了Roidmude了。”

“Brain在哪？”Medic追问道。

“哈哈哈哈有时间还是担心担心你们自己吧！”蝙蝠Roidmude狂笑起来，“今天你们的对手可不是我……下面，有请假面骑士Drive！！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”话音未落，他抓住令子朝摩天轮更高的地方而去。

与此同时，另外一个身影缓缓出现在两人面前。

“什么！？”

原本熟悉的红色骑士异化出獠牙，周身遍布融化般的邪恶痕迹——异类骑士Drive，让在场的人都大吃一惊。

“Medic，Brain不在，我们没办法变身假面骑士Heart。但Roidmude自然有Roidmude的解决之道。就让我们一起把Brain救回来。” 

“Heart大人，那是当然。”

“哈哈哈实在太棒了，Medic。久违的战斗，让我从现在就开始感觉到喜悦。”

金色的电流光芒覆盖了他们两人的身体。Roidmude超进化的金色躯体显现。

 

“腰带桑！”进之介的声音带着哽咽。

“Hunter,Vegas,cab……”雾子不禁也湿润了眼眶，眼睛不舍地牢牢盯着从地底归来的伙伴们。

“进之介、雾子，现在没时间解释了。”腰带桑在Driver腰带屏幕上显出熟悉的严肃表情，但异常的是它整个一条腰带都在像不稳定的电视信号一般闪烁，“没想到我们再次并肩作战的时刻来得这么快。”

“腰带桑，”进之介笑得眯起来的眼睛还包着泪花，“陪我跑一圈吧！”

“Start your engine!”

重新拿起Shift car按在移速手镯上，流畅无比地完成一整套曾经烂熟于心的变身动作，进之介终于明白自己从来没有哪一天真正遗忘过这一切，哪怕那么一丁点。

“Fire all engine——”

 

等正牌Drive赶到第一交战现场时，Medic的藤蔓正在为近身奋战的Heart做掩护攻击。

“这个奇怪的Drive是什么东西……”进之介在看清敌人的模样后一边冲上去痛揍对方一边忍不住发问。施工现场，施工现场，施工现场……

“叫Another Drive。是两个从未来穿越而来的年轻人告诉我的，突然就开着巨大的时间魔神机器从天花板上钻出来了，吓了我一跳。听说未来有人想回到过去夺取你的Drive力量，妄图改变历史。”

“所以现在腰带桑这幅不稳定的样子就是因为有人跑回以前的时间去搞事了吗？”

“大概是的。也不知道他们现在是穿越到什么时间段了。我想我们得靠自己解决眼前的危机了，进之介。”

“求之不得啊腰带桑，还记得吗？我们可是‘最佳组合’。”

“要上了进之介！”

“来吧！Heart！Medic！我们一起把Brain他们救回来，再次保护世界。”

 

“亲爱的女儿，听说你要结婚了。”

令子回以愤恨的眼神。甚至还像被刚传染似的，翻了半个白眼。

她一直在心底告诉自己，这不是真正的005号，更不是那个早已离开人世的父亲。交织过往的回忆，依然让她感觉痛苦。与心灵的痛苦相比，手腕被发丝系紧勒住的痛苦、身体被悬挂在摩天轮的痛苦好像就不那么明显了。

但与过去不同的是，她的双眼依然清明。

过去的三年间，得到成长的并不仅仅只有特状科的人们。

“为什么不回答父亲？让我猜猜看，是下面哪个臭小子？”

“不用猜啦，我来了。”

不知何时爬上来的刚迤迤然回答道。

旁边的Chase扶着刚刚从摩天轮另外一头解救下来的，一副脚软模样还在硬撑的现桑。

 

“诗岛刚！”005看清眼前人，声音瞬间高了八度。

“啊，嗨。”

“我警告你最好不要轻举妄动。”蝙蝠型Roidmude一步一步靠近脚下悬空的西崛令子，用威胁的口气继续道，“想想看，求婚之夜，因为你的失败导致准新娘惨死，是不是太有意思了。”

“005号，既然我能打倒你一次，就能打倒你第二次，第三次，第千千万万次。”

 

Chase在老现被抓走之时就通知到玲奈，在刚和005号互放狠话的环节，Ride Booster RED已经徐徐升上来，他将老现扶上了飞行载具的座椅安顿好。

“可恶的萝莉少女，竟敢这么对警察。”

“放心去休息吧，现警部。”

“现在轮到假面骑士的表演时间了。”刚对飞离的老现挥挥手。“Its show time!”

“你们胆敢如此轻视我……我不会放过你们的。”005号从齿缝间挤出台词，浑身开始冒出刺眼的光，更加庞大的超进化形态展现在众人眼前。

“你把我想说的话抢了。好吧。”

Chase和刚并肩站在一起，掏出信号摩托插进腰带驱动器。

“Signal bike shift car——”

“Signal bike shift car——”

“Let`s henshin！！——”

变身光效过后，红白相间和金属紫灰的两个假面骑士伫立在摩天轮车厢顶棚那不大也不结实的区域。

“追迹、扑灭，一直都是Mach！假面骑士Mach！”摆完最后一个定格POSE的刚要不是被场地所限，开心得简直要蹦起来翻两个后空翻，“啊啊啊好久没念这一段了，真爽！”

Chase一声不吭侧眼看他表演完，然后提着破坏手枪冲上去就是干。

005号挥手抵挡住他的近身攻击，对他不怀好意地嘿嘿一笑，“我可没傻到要被你们2打1，这边可是准备了一个配得上你的好对手啊……”

“出来吧！假面骑士Mach！——”

听见005喊出的名字，刚和Chase不由得同时愣了一愣。

伴随着不详的预感，那个浑身上下散发着腐坏气息的异类Mach骑士，猛然出现在Chase的视线范围，撞了他一个措手不及，整个人飞出了车厢顶棚，幸好他及时伸手抓紧了金属铁架，在空中惊险地旋转一圈又稳稳当当落了回来。

“呀——”

“Chase！！——”

令子的尖叫声，和着刚的呼喊的声音，都卡在在后半截。幸好，很强，不愧是Chase。

“先操心你自己吧！”005的攻击如狂风骤雨般向他袭来。期间还夹杂着他恶心不拉几的头发捆绑窒息式攻击。好歹刚过去有和他交手的经验，一边用前轮射手的光线削断那些烦人的发丝，一边拳脚相迎。

“刚！”战事正酣，刚突然听见Chase发出令他颇感诧异的惊呼。

“嗯？”

“你的身体……”

刚在交战间隙慌忙低头一看，被惊了一跳——自己的腰部，从变身驱动器开始覆盖周围的一片身体，正发出诡异的电波信号干扰一般的波动，红黄蓝绿地忽明忽暗起来。

这是要消失了吗？

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，只要异类Mach在，Mach的存在就会被抹杀。”

“你说什么！？”

“那些未来人已经回到过去夺取你的力量了，诗岛刚，很快假面骑士Mach就会从世上彻底消失。而你也好，我的女儿也好，那边的Roidmude也好，都不会知道你的存在了。啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

闻言，刚切二人的攻势急转猛烈起来。

Chase拔出信号斧，摁亮必杀开关响起“请等待”的音效，他拎起斧头就朝异类Mach的脸上劈去。

那边厢刚也猛击Mach驱动器炎的匣盖，加快启动必杀状态，速战速决正是他们的战术。

“可以上了”伴随信号斧能量攒满的声音响起，如同一个真正的信号那样，两人的必杀同时发动了——“Burst！Full Throttle！”“Full Throttle！”

005在原地一动不动用脸接大，仿佛骑士们的战术早就被看穿，一切尽在他掌握之中。

而没有正常意识的异类骑士更不会对他们的攻势做出复杂的应对，用脸接天经地义。

“就只有这种程度而已吗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”异类骑士被Chase一板斧结结实实劈中了，被冲击力推撞到005的身旁，但也只破坏了身体的一部分。而刚的必杀攻击更只是伤到了他四成而已。不出意料的他控制不住放声大笑起来。“今天我就送你们三个人一起上路吧。”

“不用劳烦了。”靠在一起的刚和Chase四周的空气开始扭曲，迅速剧烈波动，“刚才是想把你们放在一块儿，方便一点啊对不对？”

“嗯。”戴着头盔的Chase照常点点头。他俩的身体周围开始缠绕着蓝色火焰与紫色的能量球。随着喊声两个重叠的假面骑士身影跳上比摩天轮还要高的高空之中，飞跃的光影照亮了半个夜空。

“Ride Kick——————————”

 

“你们休想！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”005号在发出最后不甘心的咆哮之时，手中激射而出一条纤细而锋锐的发丝，划断了不远处捆住令子手腕的发束。

本来已经被吊得麻痹了知觉的令子尖叫着掉了下去。

刚和Chase两个人无暇他顾，同时扑身上前救人。

在掉落了大概四层楼的高度，两人一人一边抓住了女孩子好像大力点就会折断的手腕。

令子轻飘飘的重量却让他们觉得沉甸甸的，欣喜之余，更有安心的成分。或许还夹杂着一丝说不清道明不明的气氛，飘荡在夜晚略嫌寒冷的空气中。

他俩一鼓作气将令子拉到最近的车厢顶上。Chase将自己那边握住的令子的手递回给刚。是时候把好气氛让给需要的人了，功成身退。

刚看着他转过去联络进之介开Booster Tridoron上来接应的背影，欲言又止。手指触到收在身上的硬硬的戒指盒，他闭上眼又睁开眼。

最终他选择转过身，面对令子掏出盒子打开盒盖，露出在夜晚分外耀眼的钻戒，轻轻地道：“令子。”

经过一夜惊吓才缓过劲来的令子，一看到他拿出的东西，脸色仿佛又快要背过气去。

“虽然被你明确拒绝了一次，但我还是想再试试弄明白，你上次说的到底是什么意思。拜托了。”

令子沉默了半晌，终于整理好思绪和语言，“在这之前，我想先问一件事。为什么刚才被救下去的爸爸会是现警官。”

刚紧张地头冒冷汗。Chase背对他们，控制不住嘴角泄露出一丝笑意。

“他‘女儿’如果我没看走眼，就是以前一起吃过饭的Medic小姐，没错吧。”

“这……你真的太聪明了，令子。”刚肯定地赞扬道。

此时来接他们的进之介开着车到了，暂时中断话题，救了某人一命。

 

当然也只是暂时的。

“你们一起设计我？连雾子姐也参与了？”回到地面上一看整个特状科都在，令子来不及干别的，首先开始了质问。

“……”众人齐刷刷看向刚。

“哎，不要说得这么难听嘛，其实一开始只是单纯地想再向你求一次婚的。没想到中途调查到摩天轮附近出现重加速的异常事件，就说干脆顺水推舟，将计就计。”原来早在去婚礼服务公司的当天，他们就了解到最近的异常事件。经过集体分析讨论，就敲定了今天这一出大戏。 

令子环视四周，大家各有各的一副没事人的表情。最后她轻轻叹了口气，道：

“行吧。这次有惊无险，也托了各位的福。但我不会道谢的。至于你问，为什么要拒绝你求婚的的事……”令子似乎觉得有点头疼，揉了揉额角，“我做出这样的决定，和005号、和我父亲没有半点关系。与他们有关的心结，早在三年前，你在仓库第二次救下我之后就消失的一干二净了。不过，”说到这里她话锋一转，刚和其他一些人本来稍微放下的心又提了起来，“我拒绝你，确实是因为Roidmude，啊不对，确切地说，是和假面骑士有关系。”

“啊？？？”

 

令子也不再跟他多话，伸手从他手里抢过那个让她差点背过气去的东西。

然后她转身大步流星走近Chase，将小小的戒指盒塞进他怀里。

“虽然由我给你不太合适，但……总归该轮到我恶作剧一下了吧。”

令子边说边朝刚扔出一个促狭的眼神，然后转过头看着Chase，嘴角微微动了动，露出一个寂寞又放松的微笑，“刚的心，一直都在你身上。在你没复活之前，我就隐隐约约有所察觉，他的心缺了一块，而我算是填补了一部分空白。只不过，等到你复活之后，我才明白，你带走的不是他心的一部分，而是全部。”

空气突然安静。

特状科全体僵硬石化——下巴掉在地上——完全彻底受惊的表情。

“What！？Wait！！！我怎么不知道！！？别瞎说啊！！”

“不知道？？因为你是个直男傻瓜！老是假装没事发生过，用满不在乎的态度掩饰自己真心的傻瓜！！”

“刚，姐姐记得有教过你……坦率一点的啊！”“痛！有话好好说、别动手……！！”

“刚的心，在我身上，是什么意思？”一旁的Chase认真询问身边距离最近的进之介，“人类没有心会死的，我不会做出危害他生命的事。”

进之介一副“原来如此都连上了”的表情系上领结，听到Chase开始跑偏的话，抬手擦拭掉额头上冒出的冷汗，又止不住笑意地说道，“是刚喜欢你的意思。”

“喜欢我？他看起来很生气。”

“啊吵死了！！”听到他们对话的刚伸长脑袋张牙舞爪地吼道。

“Chase，是怎么想呢？对于刚喜欢你这件事。”进之介温柔地注视着Chase，这个曾经的、现在的、未来的战友，伙伴，朋友，以及——家人。

不远处的雾子嘴角抿成一条直线，眼睛眨也不敢眨地，小心心翼翼地望向Chase。她一直都是这么多人里面，最在意Chase感受的那一个。至少曾经是。

“很高兴，我也喜欢刚。”Chase毫不犹豫地回答道。

就在众人发出倒抽冷气的声音之时，

“我还喜欢雾子、进之介、英治、Krim、玲奈桑、小究、局长、现八警部……”他一个接一个地数着。

Chase爱人类，Chase太温柔了，我们真的好感动。

现场已经有人憋不住笑出声。刚的脸逐渐扭曲起来。

进之介强忍嘴边的狂笑，几乎快要抽筋了，他拍着Chase的肩膀继续说道：“我刚才的解释可能不太准确。刚的心在你身上，就是说……刚啊，他爱你。”

话音未落，另一位当事人发出一声生无可恋的惨叫，强烈的求生欲让他疯狂想要立刻马上逃离公开处刑现场，却被雾子牢牢摁住动弹不得。

“……爱？”Chase咀嚼着这个不算陌生的人类词汇，眼神下意识朝刚的方向看过去，“是指，恋人的爱？”

进之介没有说话，只是绽放出一个大大的，连眼睛都变成细细两条的笑容，晃动着下巴上的痣冲Chase点了点头。

“像进之介和雾子那样的爱吗……”Chase喃喃道，背打得笔直，一步又一步，穿过所有人的视线，坚定不移地向刚走去。

对我？……原来我也可以吗……真的可以吗……

“我并非人类。”

“这种事情一开始就知道了。”刚没好气地说，多余的眼神也欠奉。

 

“我无法判断，现在我胸口和大脑的处理器像短路一样的乱七八糟，究竟是不是恋人的爱。因为这些和过去我曾经对雾子的那种感觉不太一样。”

Chase看见刚突然变得快要哭出来似的表情，左边胸腔的电缆蓦地收紧了。人造的身体内部正在发生一系列奇怪的化学反应，好像他喝过好几次的柠檬苏打水，通透，酸涩，舒爽又甘甜。

这些反应最终转化为一种前所未有，无法抗拒，他也压根没想抗拒的冲动。驱使他拿起那个小小的丝绒盒子，一只手掏出里面人工打磨的金属，它安静地在夜色中闪烁着既微小又夺目的光。另一只手则不容拒绝地抓住刚的手，抬了起来。

“我可以吗？”

可以拥有人类的爱吗？人类最宝贵的感情之一。

Chase不再需要等待答案，他已经将那枚小小的求婚戒指套在面前人的无名指上。

戒指那份非常微不足道的重量，奇迹般地驱散了长久以来压在他胸口的沉重阴云。

“哪有用别人自己买的戒指戴在别人手上的……尺寸还不对怎么戴得进去……”刚嘟嘟嚷嚷抱怨着，牵扯的嘴角像哭又像笑，在黑夜的霓虹中滚落亮晶晶的碎屑，润湿一小块皮肤。

“我会买新的，刚也要给我戴。”Chase看着他，胸中涌起熟悉的骚动——不用再压抑，他自然无比地伸出手指轻轻擦拭刚眼底的泪痕，“按照人类的规则，要配套的才行。所以你得和我一起去买。”

“谁要理你……”如果哪天刚不和Chase抬杠了，估计也就到了彼此离开世界的那天。嘴上不饶人，他的身体却很老实，手指根根分开，紧紧攥住属于对方的复制人类的手。

这就是人类所说的，十指紧扣吗……Chase悄悄地走神。

不知道哪个好事之徒打开了整个公园的电力设施。流光四溢的灯火霎时盈满了几乎整片夜空，为这片观光胜地重新笼罩上如梦似幻的轻纱，让人如飘在云端，不知身在何处。

刚忍不住歪着头去看Chase的脸。

映入他眼帘的，是漆黑的夜景下，比所有灯火更璀璨的，某个冰块脸露出两排白牙的笑颜。

终于……等到了。

在背景众人的欢呼尖叫声充当的BGM下，刚用两个人能听到的声音大声喊着——

“谢谢你，Chase。”

“还有……。”

“嗯？”

“！别指望我再说第二次！”

“好的。我也爱你。”

“？？？///////！！！”

 

 

尾声

 

“Brain,你没事吧。太好了。见到你真开心。”

“Heart！！！！！我还以为又会死掉……差点就看不到你了……”鼻涕眼泪花包在一块。

“真是遗憾啊，你又没能观赏到Heart大人和我并肩作战的英姿。”

“Medic你！！！”

“现在醒过来还不会错过订婚的场面，也挺不错。”

“诶诶？诗岛刚成事了？？”

“对啊！真有他的。”

“啧，居然没有吃瘪。”

“毕竟Chase很好啊……果然我们Roidmude各方面都杰出优秀。”

“他订婚有Chase什么事吗？”

“诶，我们刚刚没说吗？他和Chase订婚了！”

“什么！？？？？？”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！托福！感谢！  
> 码最后都快给自己甜出糖尿病。怎么这么腻歪啊。  
> 除了变身台词和语音，好像也没怎么写战斗……算了。  
> 只是借用了下异类骑士跑个反派龙套。不用在意和叽欧的矛盾…  
> 有BUG回来抓。  
> 高速番外已经在路上了，会有的。  
> 谢谢观看。Thank you for reading.


End file.
